The present invention relates to ski poles, though it is applicable to a wide variety of sports and accordingly, is referred to herein as a "sport pole. " Ski poles are used for downhill skiing, cross-country skiing and more recently, in-line skating. Ski poles typically comprise a rod of limited flexibility having a handle on one end and a point on the other end. The pointed end is usually equipped with a basket or some type of stop a couple of inches up from the point. Most of the innovation in ski poles has been related to the selection of materials used in the rod. One manufacturer has apparently placed a cushioning spring in the handle in order to cushion the impact of planting the pole on the user's wrists.